


Harab-Serapel

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	Harab-Serapel

这绝对是一个适合度假的地方。

灼热的空气夹着大海特有的清新，海鸥偶尔从头顶掠过，椰子树傻乎乎站在烈日中。

试想，在湛蓝天空之下，听着海水涨落的声音，光着脚丫踩在软绵湿热的沙子上，身边没有一个人陪伴该是多么寂寞。

所以一织把陆带了出来。他们现在身处于一个度假休闲用的岛屿，从这里到城市需要坐很久的船，到底是多久，一织也不知道。

金发碧眼，身材火辣的美人行走在沙滩上，吸引无数猎艳者的目光。小孩们嬉嬉闹闹，奔跑着，呼喊着，呼吸着自由的气息。

他们却不曾把注意力从小贝壳上移开过。

陆站在海水涨落的地方，海水每次过来都冲过他的脚丫，他光洁的脚踝。他弯下身来，露出大片坚韧的腰身，一颗一颗拾起藏在沙子中的小贝壳或者小海螺，它们都沾满了湿湿的沙子。

陆把小东西放进一织拎着的塑料小桶里，看到一织手中令人发笑的黄鸭小桶，陆勾起嘴角忍俊不禁。

太违和了，一织总是一脸严肃或者干脆面无表情，这么一个cool&sharp的男人拎着如此童趣的桶，桶身上还有张鸭子嘴，仿佛在“嘎嘎——”地叫着。

一织没有问陆收集这些东西想要干什么，他看见陆在干这件事之后，就自发去买了这个来装陆拾回来的小东西，一直默默地跟着陆。

他们似乎已经到了一种无需多言的地步，就跟他们在用餐时，一织抬起头刚想拿起陆旁边的调味瓶，陆已经把东西递给他了。

这是一件好事，一织在心里想。

旁边三三两两有几个人拿着小网在捞水母，不过一般被冲上来的都是缺胳膊少腿的水母，很少有健全的，观赏性不强。

一只海鸥掠过一织，影子划过他的脸，一织望了过去，眩目的阳光晃了一下他的眼，他微微皱眉，对如此强烈的光照表现出些许不适。陆又把几个小贝壳放进去，红色的发尖仿佛要被阳光融化。

海平线在这般天气里变得暧昧不清，天空像是融化进了海洋，而海洋接纳了它，世界变得更广阔了。

他们就像籍籍无名的普通人一样走在路上，陆开心地抛出一个又一个话题，一织就如同往常一样，耐心地听完，耐心地反驳。

陆皱起眉头鼓起一边脸颊的样子，抱着双臂洋洋自得的样子，挨训之后委屈巴巴的样子，一织都非常喜欢。可是他从来不会坦白，他想对陆说的话、想表达的感情，堆起来的话比山都要高，一片大海也容纳不下。

陆说，大家都不认识我们感觉好新奇呢，突然有一种完全放松下来的感觉。

陆伸了一个大懒腰，听到远处的歌声，兴致勃勃拉着一织去找源头。

一织的视线掠过一望无际的海面，望向虚无的另一片大地。在那里，似乎关着一只怪物。

海边的木屋里正在演奏音乐，没有乐器奏响，乐团清唱着有趣的阿卡贝拉。一会是正经的朗诵声调，一会是嬉笑的吐舌声，清澈的女声将这两种声音穿在一起，吸引了很多人。

陆从来没有尝试过阿卡贝拉，回去的路上学了几句，结果被一织说那是B-BOX。气得陆逼着一织给他学阿卡贝拉，一织不跟幼稚小孩计较，哼了几句歌就把陆哄高兴了。

陆去房间放抓回来的贝壳之类的东西，让一织在酒店大厅等他，信誓旦旦表示自己一个人在酒店不会迷路。

透过大厅的落地窗可以看到来来往往的人群，他们喜欢温暖的阳光，松软的沙滩，这里没有忧愁，没有悲伤，人们在此时此刻绽放着快乐的笑容。

落地窗映出了些许室内的景象，恍惚间，一织面前出现了隐隐约约的人影。面前的人影穿着裁剪得体的西装，里面是一件深红色的马甲，绅士地系着丝带领结。一织伸出手，落地窗呈现出的手戴着黑色的手套。

他眨了一下眼睛。

透过虚幻的人像，在蔚蓝大海遥远的另一边，似乎有人低声吟唱：“Eloim Essaim，听从我的诉求……”*

扯脸的痛感惊醒了一织，他花了点时间从梦中挣脱，随后拍掉那只温热的小爪子。

“一织，你的手好冰啊。”陆把脸撑在床边，“晚上睡觉是不是蹬被子了？”

一织扶着额头，陆爬下床梯，唰地一下拉开窗帘。

“七濑さん。”

没有忧愁，没有悲伤的阳光落了进来。

“如果有一个与世隔绝的地方，没有烦恼只有幸福，你想去吗？”

陆揪着窗帘，歪着头说：“这个问题好奇怪啊，恩……可是我有偶像的工作要做啊。”

一织得到了意料之中的不对题答案，正当一织略感沮丧的时候，陆爬上床梯，对着一织勾勾手指。

一织以为他要说悄悄话，将耳朵凑过去。

回答他的是落在脸颊上的一个吻。

陆笑得像个偷吃了糖的小孩：“不过，如果是一织带我去的话，我倒是想去看看哦！只要一织在我身边，我们一定能从那里离开的。”

……

……

“恩。”

和泉一织听见自己用干涩变调的声音回答。


End file.
